A Heartbeat Away
by Nunchi
Summary: HGSS - The drama of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape and life's fun with setting certain obstacles during the way. Please R&R (read & review)
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter for that belongs  
to J.K. Rowling. I'm sure you all know that unless  
you're all dimwits. The plot belongs to me, so have fun!  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
How did she even get into this mess? Her life had  
been simply perfect until he entered her life. Why did  
she have to be so stupid? Why did she even allow this  
to happen? Her parents' trust was betrayed, her friends  
were disappointed in her, and the world is now against  
her. Was it all worth it in the end?  
  
Yes... it was.  
  
From her position, her hand reached down to cover  
his hand, now resting over her abdomen. Her back was  
to his chest and she can feel the heat radiating off him. If  
only this moment can last forever; then she would be in  
heaven. Just by being in his presence, she could forget  
all her troubles knowing that she was perfectly safe with  
him near.  
  
The sun was setting in the distance, it luminous rays  
engulfing the world in its orange glare. She could hear  
the ocean clashing against the side of the cliff, giving the  
air that fresh salty scent that often sweep along the  
beaches. It was so refreshing to be somewhere where  
no one would be able to see them. They can be alone  
together in peace without any interruptions or any  
whispers going about just at the site of them. They were  
just in their own little world without a care in the world.  
  
How long she had been in his arms, she didn't know.  
They've been standing here at the window for what  
seemed like a few minutes, but probably might be an  
hour or so. Time flies by too fast for her to tell the  
difference. Maybe it was better that way – to savor the  
moment as it is right now. There had always been that  
saying that life isn't counted by the days we live, but by  
the moments we live for.  
  
Slowly, she turned her head to look at him. He had  
his eyes closed, his chin resting on her shoulder. He  
seems to be savoring the moment too, but then, who  
knows what goes on in that head of his. For all she  
knows, he might be thinking of the future or whatever it  
may be. He just looks so peaceful right now, resting on  
her shoulder. She didn't dare to make another  
movement after averting her head toward the sunset.  
This was just too good to be true and she didn't want  
to break up the moment. You can say... everything is  
depending on this one moment.  
  
The sun was nearly set now; the brim of the sun is  
just peeking over the horizon. Later that night, they  
would be attending a restaurant in the Muggle World,  
celebrating their anniversary. No one would recognize  
them there from the Wizardry World, thus giving them  
so sense of privacy and peace. But for the time being,  
they will stand there, thanking Merlin for having each  
other.  
  
Out of all the people in the world, they were  
destined for each other. So many things had happened  
before they got together, both good and bad. For one  
to understand their relationship, they would have to go  
back to the beginning and proceed from there. But  
before that happens, she rather savor the moment first.  
  
The sun was gone now; the sky is slowly changing  
darker and darker. She leaned back against him,  
closing her eyes as she did. Immediately, he pulled her  
closer to him, his face snuggled at the nape of her neck.  
She could feel him smiling before placing a kiss on her  
neck.  
  
"I love you Hermione."  
  
Her name rolled off his tongue like silk. Oh how she  
just love his voice. It had been with much difficulty to  
get him to just say her name, but it had been worth it.  
She would give anything to just hear his voice – the  
voice of her love.  
  
"I love you too, Severus."  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
A/N: Chapter 2 is coming soon. 


	2. the beginning

Disclaimer: Not going to write this anymore since it's already on the first  
chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: The Beginning  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Why did she even bother to wake up today? Oh... she knows; the bloody  
sun was in her eyes before she woke up. She left out a soft sigh before  
rising from the bed. Lately, she had been less enthusiastic with going to  
class. What's the point? She knows everything that was being taught in  
class. She had even finished the assignment that was to be assigned for  
spring vacation even though it was November now. Why did she even bother to  
put her efforts in it at all?  
  
Briefly, she glanced about the room. It was decorated in red and gold,  
with the sun's rays giving it a confident aura. Crookshanks was nesting at  
the corner of the bed, baking in the sun's warmth. Nothing interesting was  
happening. There was never anything new ever since Voldemort's last defeat.  
  
"My, my, Hermione... You should get ready. It's nearly time for  
breakfast."  
  
She forced a small smile on her face before facing her mirror.  
  
"Yes... I know."  
  
It was going to be a start of another boring day in Hogwarts – just  
what she needs...  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
The sun was starting to peek into the room as the sun rose from its  
bed in the horizon. It illuminated the room in a soft glow of orange  
despite the dark colors that decorated it. In the middle of the room sat  
the king-size bed, its curtains tied to the posts, allowing the light to  
fall upon its occupant.  
  
A soft groan can be heard from the figure. As he rose from the bed, he  
stared daggers at the sun, which seemed to be mocking him with its cheery  
sunny glow. Bad mood... It seems that the Gryffindors would be losing a lot  
of points today.  
  
His head was starting to throb from the effects of the amount of  
alcohol he consumed yesterday. But no matter what, he just couldn't forget  
about her. Her... How could a mere female catch his attention so quickly  
without him noticing it? Of course it wasn't like he was in love with her.  
Love was such a weak emotion that causes one's downfall. He was just  
attracted to her knowledge and that confidence she had.  
  
No... He wasn't in love.  
  
His head was starting to hurt like hell. Where was that potion that  
relieves hangovers whenever he needs it? He tried to massage his temples as  
he went over to his cabinet near the bed. There must be some more left. If  
not, he was going to have to resort to Madame Pomfrey, despite the face  
that he was the one who prepared the potions.  
  
To his relief, he found the small bottle next to the Pepperup Potion,  
nearly covered by the bigger bottles in front of it. Without bothering to  
pour out the contents into a glass since there weren't that much of the  
content left, he gulped down the liquid. In just a few moments, the potion  
took effect as he felt the throbbing start to disappear.  
  
Maybe it's an okay day after all...  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Apparently, she was the first person to enter the Great Hall. It  
wasn't really much of a surprise considering her timing in class, but by  
now, she would've thought that Harry and Ron would be sitting at the table,  
talking about Quidditch or chess, or whatever typical guys think about. But  
they weren't.  
  
Shrugging the thought off, she sat down at the middle of the  
Gryffindor Table. The food appeared before her instantly.  
  
'Must be charmed to do that,' she thought as she took a steaming hot  
cinnamon roll. While she filled her plate, students began to filter in,  
sitting down in their little groups, gossiping about Merlin-knows-what. But  
in the end, Harry and Ron still hadn't shown up. Hermione frown as she  
glanced at the doorway. Where in Merlin's name could they be? It wasn't  
common that they would be this late for breakfast.  
  
"My, my... If it isn't the little mudblood without her two precious  
bodyguards... What happened? Did they finally realize how pathetic and low  
you are, that they ditched you?"  
  
She instantly averted her gaze from the door to the face of the Draco  
Malfoy. How she despise him and that uncaring voice of his. He may look  
good and all, but he was just a cold-hearted bastard. It seems to be his  
mission to make her, Harry, and Ron's life a living hell.  
  
"Oh sod off ferret boy. I don't need your bloody comments today. It's  
always the same pile of shit everyday."  
  
Her comment caught Draco off-guard. Mudblood? Cursing? Quickly, he  
recovered with a snare as he lowered down to stare at her eye to eye.  
  
"Tsk tsk mudblood. You shouldn't be using such foul language even  
though it fits your persona perfectly."  
  
Straightening back up, he walked toward the Slytherin Table, where  
Pansy already was, frantically motioning toward the seat next to her.  
Hermione snickered softly as she watch Draco visibly cringe as Pansy lunge  
herself at him.  
  
"Serves him right," she mumbled.  
  
It was by that time when Harry and Ron entered the room. Harry's hair  
was tousled and his glasses were slanted on his nose. His clothes were  
untidy, with his robe hanging on one shoulder. Ron wasn't much of a sight  
for sore eyes either. His hair was all ruffed up, some standing up in the  
air. His clothes were all untidy, the top and bottom few buttons  
unbuttoned. As he ran toward the table, one could see that his socks didn't  
match either.  
  
"What in bloody 'ell happened to you two? You looked like a tornado  
hit you dead on!"  
  
Ron grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. We've overslept since 'someone' turned  
off the alarm clock. Right, Harry?"  
  
Harry scratched his head nervously as he settled down at the table.  
Just a few minutes after the two burst into the room, Colin Creevey entered  
the room, looking as tousled as the two were, but had that sleepy look in  
his eyes. As he settled down at the table, before even reaching for a  
muffin, he fell asleep on his plate.  
  
Snickers could be heard around the table at the sight. Colin had his  
face on his plate, his hand on the table, reaching for what was intended to  
be a muffin, but was now a cup.  
  
"You think we should wake him up?" Ron asks as he pokes Colin's arm.  
Hermione just shook her head before proceeding with her meal. Not much  
exciting today as she had expected.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Through a door at the side of the Great Hall, Snape entered, heading  
straight for the High Table. The rest of the staff was already there,  
eating their breakfast. Taking his usual seat near the end of the table, he  
proceeded to take a blueberry muffin.  
  
"You know Severus – I came across a troubling discovery yesterday when  
I was checking up on the staff's future. You are to face a great deal of  
obstacles in life that can threaten your very own existence. But never  
fear, you will meet someone spe–"  
  
Severus scoffed at her remark as he pours himself some tea. He was  
already facing near-death experiences and here is this witch talking about  
the future of facing them. As if he had to face any more annoyances for the  
day...  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your... interpretation of my "future" Professor  
Trelawney. I feel that I have no interest for your little fortunetelling  
about my life and I would wish that you would leave my life alone."  
  
Sybill scowled at his comment before returning to her breakfast. Of  
all the nerve of this insufferable git!  
As Severus ate his breakfast in silence, he tuned out the rest of the  
staff, wishing to be left alone. His eyes wandered about the heads of the  
students below him, chatting away at whatever nonsense they might think of.  
At that moment, Potter and Weasley had burst into the room, looking  
disheveled. It looked like as if they had a shag. Severus shook his head in  
amusement. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley – together as a sweet little  
couple. The thought was as amusing as it could get.  
  
He averted his gaze from the two to a certain know-it-all Gryffindor.  
Her... She was perfectly in his view, where he could see her munching on a  
cinnamon roll. Her eyes seemed to be on fire as she glared at the two boys  
settling down at the table. He could examine every detail of her and claim  
her to be perfect despite his position.  
  
Over the summer, she had changed so much. That wild hair of hers had  
been tamed so that it now fell in soft waves down her back. Before, one  
couldn't tell if she had highlights in it, but now it's clearly visible.  
Her complexion had changed, where she now uses what those silly girls like  
to use – makeup. Her figure had also developed into that of a young woman.  
She was a beauty to see, and her intelligence and wit only spices it up  
even more. It was such a pity that the two in front of her didn't even  
acknowledge her beauty.  
  
He knew that he shouldn't be looking at her that way. It was against  
the rules. Even if it was just mere infatuation, it was wrong.  
  
It seems that she had noticed someone watching her, for her head shot  
up and instantly, her gaze fell upon his. For a moment, they stared at one  
another, speechless, before Severus stood from his seat and left the room  
through the same door he had entered from.  
  
It was just a mere attraction... nothing more.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
A/N: This chapter turned out okay, not as good as the first though. =\ 


End file.
